The invention relates to a method and device for determining torque in an automotive power window system for use in detecting an object caught between a window and its respective frame.
Many of the automotive vehicles today have electronically controlled windows and may even have electronically controlled sun/moon roofs. These systems provide the operator with ease in opening and closing the windows. However, if the operator is distracted while closing the window, it is possible for an object, such as an am, hand or finger, to be caught between the window and the header, or seal, of the automotive window.
Techniques exist today to measure torque of a motor associated with a power window system. By monitoring motor torque, a prediction can be made that an obstruction is in the way of the vehicle window. However, these techniques are typically costly due to the added components necessary to detect the torque. Furthermore, the torque-sensing components typically come into contact with the motor resulting in a reliability concern. Thus, there exists a need for a reliable, yet inexpensive method and device for detecting torque applied to a motor of an automotive power window system.